Always Remember
by FstLtHawkeye
Summary: AU, focusing mainly on 2 original characters...Prolly my fave fic I've written..so yeah, please read and review! Feed a starving authoress today!
1. A Chance Meeting

Always Remeber

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy ix or any of the characters in the game. I do have the permission from my friend to use his character K9 Maxwell and Crymson is my own creation.

Author's Notes: Well, finally..I've typed this up..what I have..it's pretty basic story, yet..there's a meaning behind it all, at least to me and my friend that wrote it with me (love ya Randy!). Enjoy..and please review!

------------

_**Chapter 1, A Chance Meeting**_

A tall teen girl paced carefully around the city of Alexandria, enjoying her time away from her home. Her light brown hair fell to her waist and swayed slightly as she walked. Her neon green eyes scanned the area for anyone she might know. Her clothes were plain, jeans and a tanktop of a light blue color, and worn out leather boots. A small sword was tied at her waist, bouncing against her leg with each step. A silver chain hung around her neck with a small pendant hanging from it with strange, unknown marks written on it in a deep blue paint.

No one in the city seemed to know her this day and she liked it that way. It let her think in peace, give her time to clear her mind before returning to her duties. Though sounds from the castle gates drew her attention towards them. She saw a man, barely more than a boy, standing there seemingly arguing with the two guards. He wore plain shorts and a baggy t-shirt and had silver hair. His feirce, ice blue eyes looked over his shoulder once and the teen knew he saw her.

Though ignoring her fear of the mystery man, she walked towards him and the guards. A few words like 'you can't pass!' and 'what business do you have here?!' reached her ears.

"Pardon," she said to the nearest guard. "But might I ask what the problem is?"

The guard's cold brown eyes stared at her, a look of annoyance resting there. "This man..is trying to get into the castle and won't tell us why he must go there!"

The youngest male out of the 3 studied the girl, smirking. "Well, if you would just let me pass, you'd know soon enough!" Instantly, she didn't like him.

"Shut your mouth, child!" Guard 2 snapped. He also glanced at the girl. "Miss Crymson! What are you doing out of the castle?"

"That is of none of your concern, Sir. If this man needs to get inside the gates, I shall escort him. If he must meet someone there, I shall also lead him there and make sure he keeps only to his duty."

The guards exchanged glances before stepping aside. Crymson's eyes looked to the male and sighed. "Come on with you."

He only followed, smirking and glaring at the guards as the two past. "At least someone's smart..." he mumbled to them.

------------

Author's notes: Please review and tell me what you think so far! I should have at least 1-4 more chapters up this week, hopefully 1 or 2 tomorrow...Please, keep flames to embers, if you must flame at all.

NCsaxplayaHS


	2. Lead the Way and Proper Introductions

Always Remember

Disclaimer: you should already know this from the previous page..but I own nothing!

Author's Notes: well, part 2 of my insanity... . ; please review!

-

**Chapter 2: Lead the Way and Proper Introductions**

The girl led the male through the twisted halls of the castle and finally stopped, turning on heel to face him. A look of questioning on her face.

"Might I be allowed to ask you why you're here and where you're going?" She asked, her voice calm yet had a warning in it as to not say the wrong thing.

The male stopped and icy blue eyes stared down to her, seeing as she was a few inches shorter. "You ask these first and not for my name? Strange, yet..you seem unusual anyways. But on your questions..It's none of your business why I'm here..but I wish to see the king and queen."

Crymson shook her head, "You can't see them unless you tell me why!"

"I just bring word from Treno for them, nothing more." A smirk played at his lips.

Crymson felt something tug inside of her, telling her the male was lying, yet she ignored it, instead turning around and continuing walking. "We'll be there shortly..."

The male thought to himself in the silence that followed, 'I'll feel bad about this afterwards...she seems like such a sweet girl. But I must...'

Crymson steadily picked up her pace in a hurry to ditch the follower. She didn't trust him, the more she thought about it and wasn't wanting to be around him anymore. Occasionally, she looked over her shoulders to him and almost smiled. Though she didn't like or trust him, he was decent-looking and she knew deep in her it would be hard to purposely leave him.

"Oh yeah, can I ask for your name?" she said, breaking the growing silence, focusing only ahead.

"You can, but you're not guarenteed a reply.." he said, almost smiling.

"Well, will you tell me your name?"

The male thought for a moment, "Sure. K9 Maxwell."

She smiled slightly at the first name. "K9, that's interesting. Well, we're almost at the chambers..just right up the stairs."

K9 smirked, "Thanks for everything..I'm fine from here.." With that, he ran past her and up the stairs, looking at each of the rooms. He entered one and the door shut with a loud bang. A sudden, high pitched screech could be heard from Queen Dagger Tribal.

-

Hehe, Randy should know what happened..and he should know that I'm just trying to get through back to my saved files on my compie so I have an excuse to beg him to write more! - Well, please..once again, keep flames to embers and let it be known that any embers will be used to burn random band and school things. Luff ya Reviewers!

NCsaxplayaHS


	3. First Sign of Danger

_**Always Remember, Chapter 3**_

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing, okay?!

_Author's Notes:_ Well..here goes nothing! I'm a bit off in my writing lately..even though I'm still in good shape RPing wise on gaiaonline or neopets..wish me luck!

---------

**Crymson heard the cry and almost ran into the room, but thinking against it at first. She knew that the king and queen were in there and King Zidane would already have one or both daggers out. Little did she know her mindset was completly off.**

**In the room, the man known as K9 had his heavy sword out and held level to the King's neck, who was clutching onto one single, out of shape, blade used long ago in fights. Slowly, the assassin walked forward towards Zidane. He brought his blade up and in a swift movement, knocked the dagger out of the way. The queen took the male confrontation to run out into the halls to where the other female stood. K9 rushed around Zidane and put the blade tip in the middle of his back, forcing him to step out into the hall. **

**Crymson ran to Queen Garnet and looked confused. "What happened?!" she asked.**

**The queen looked to the girl with soft eyes, "That man..came in and..drew his sword..threatened Zidane.."**

**Crymson looked to K9 and glared, thinking 'no one messes with the royal family..no one!' She left the queen and checked her sword. **

**Readying herself to do what worked so well against her brother and father, Crymson moved swiftly into the hall and behind the elder male. She put her right foot back and put most of her weight on her left foot. In an instant, she started running and jumped on K9's back.**

**------------**

_Author's Notes: _well, short chapter but I think it's good enough to get into the major-ness that is the next few chapters. Randy should know what's going on..-- seeing as he did help write it! Please review! See, it's that little button at the bottom of the screen..


	4. A Match well Made

Disclaimer: you already know this..I'm not saying it anymore!

Author's Notes: Well, here it is..prolly my longest chapter so far and hopefully the best. Randy, hope you're happy..I'm in the fanfic mood and this was one of my 3 most favorite parts in this whole thing!!

**

* * *

The Match well Made**

The girl, far weaker in build and disabled in ways, hung off of his back, digging long nails into the soft skin of his shoulders. That is, until he figured out what was going on and ran back, straight back into the wall behind him and causing her to lose her near-death grip in his arms. She cried out and fell back, sliding the 4 or 5 feet from her meeting point to the ground, eyes closed tightly. The queen watched from the distance, eyes growing wide again at the brave girl's attempts, weather they failed or not.

The man who seemed so tall now to the slouched over younger turned and smirked, looking down upon her. "You really shouldn't have done that child," he muttered, spitting on the ground by her feet in an attempt at a rude gesture. It worked well enough, for the girl pushed against the wall for support and stood up, slowly, until she was at her full height again.

Being the mage and swordswoman she was, she knew how to fight and defend herself when needed. Having the connections with the royal family the way she did, through her father, helped a great deal as well, gaining inside looks into the special training. At 16, she knew far more magic and some of the darker sides to it than most adults of double her age. She never thought much of it, but standing where she was weakened by a mere wall, made her realize it may be the key to saving herself.

A fair match, one well made, between the easily 2 years older K9 Maxwell, and the just-turned 16 Crymson Cleric, daughter of Blank and neice to Marcus. A mage in a girl's body to the mysterious man who dared to threaten the royal family.

Crymson smirked, trying to hide the pain in her back and head, and drew her sword. She focused her strength and held her head high, smirk obvious to the male, holding the blade dangerously close to his throat. One false move and he would die, and that's how she liked it.

* * *

A/N: I like how this chapter ended..and I'm in such a fan-fic writing mood..so I'm gonna write chapter 5 now, while waiting to post this for a bit. I'll post 'em both up on the same day, that way hopefully I can get some really good reviews! Love you guys, 'specially you Refugee of Souls, you AND your fics!

Roane


End file.
